Angel
by Eponine4
Summary: From jesse's POV just him thinking about what the future holds for him and Suze
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own.... Nothing... Sigh   
  
  
  
Angels  
"Well, got rid of another ghost," Suze said happily as she jumped onto her bed and rolled over on her side so that she was facing me. I sat on the window seat reading, but had stopped when she came in.   
  
Ghost. The word seemed to echo in my ears. I'm a ghost, a soul that has lost its way when trying to make it to the next world, a spirit with unfinished business. It sounded like such a curse when I read its definition in my mental dictionary, and yet some reason I wouldn't let myself figure out my unfinished business, somehow I didn't WANT to move on. It confused me.   
  
She was smiling triumphantly waiting for me to congratulate her.   
  
"You seem to be getting better at this Susannah." I said not being able to quite sound happy. Her smile dropped.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. I over came the urge to disappear right then. It would just be too obvious if I did.   
  
"Nothing, just... Tired," I said. I wasn't sure if ghosts ever GOT tired. She looked at me skeptically from where she laid. Finally she dropped her gaze and rolled back onto her back.   
  
"Do you ever... Well, ever think about it?" She didn't have to explain I knew what she was talking about.   
  
"Yes," I said truthfully.   
  
"Does it scare you?" I wanted to say that it didn't, I guess a typical male pride thing. But I couldn't seem to lie to her.   
  
"It does," I said seriously.   
  
"I'll miss you, when you leave," She said glancing at me. I smiled gently.   
  
"I know Querida," I said softly. She looked back t the ceiling; I could see it in her face, the look that all people seemed to get before they cry. And I wanted to kiss her the way I did back at the cemetery. I wanted to tell her it was ok, that I'd never leave, ever, that we could always be together. But I knew I couldn't promise her that; she was still human, I was still ghost, and the odds of us being together were not good. That was why we had decided to remain platonic.   
  
It was very wrong of me, but I wondered what it would be like if Susannah died, if she could be a ghost too, if we COULD be together for eternity. But then I thought,   
  
'Susannah would never be a ghost...  
She'd be an angel...'   
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
  
Thanks for reading! I LOVE Jesse, he's so sweet. So I just had to write a fic about him. I hope you like it.   
  
Look at the little box down there! Click on it and drop me a message!  
  
Look down V 


	2. Gaurdian Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
Summary: I wasn't gonna add anymore, I was just gonna leave it at that, but I got bored and decided, why not? So here's Suze's take on it all.   
Angels  
  
Part Two  
  
"Do you ever... Well, ever think about it?" I asked before I could stop myself. He looked up at me, a serious look on his face.   
  
"Yes," He said calmly. I took a deep breath tearing my eyes away form his own. I could feel a sob rising in my chest.   
  
"Does it scare you?" The question popped out, without me really knowing I had said it. He thought about it for a second and I wished I hadn't asked, wished I hadn't brought it up at all.   
  
"It does," He finally said in a strained voice. The way he said it made me feel like I should reply, like he was waiting for me to tell him why I said anything about it at all. I tried desperately to think of something smart to say, something to break the feeling that I was getting in the pit of my stomach that made me want to cry  
  
"I'll miss you, when you leave," I said figuring I had to tell him the truth, I glanced at him cautiously, afraid that he would laugh or something. He wasn't laughing, he was smiling softly.   
  
"I know Querida," He said so softly I wasn't sure I had even heard it. I looked back at the ceiling away form his eyes feeling my own eyes fill up with tears. I didn't want him to see me cry, and at the same time, I DID want him to see me cry, so that maybe he'd forget about our agreement to stay platonic and hold me and comfort me and maybe even kiss me.   
  
We sat like that for a long time, across the room from each other, me on the verge of crying, and him just sitting there obviously in deep thought. I wanted to leave, but couldn't make my legs work. For a second I wished he would leave but then realized that I would miss him if he did.   
  
"Angel," his voice whispered lightly. I looked over at him wiping my eyes.   
  
"What?" I asked carefully. He looked up at me as if surprised.   
  
"I didn't say anything," He muttered but I could tell by the look on his face he had.   
"You said 'angel'" I said grinning and trying desperately to make the mood lighter. He swallowed hard, I could see it.   
  
"No I didn't, you must be hearing things," He said keeping a straight face. Sometimes I hate him for that, how he can all of the sudden turn into a ghost robot and show no feelings at all.   
  
"Maybe I did," I said more because I didn't think it was worth it to get into a little squabble over it. He gave me a long look that made my stomach flip over.   
  
"Sometimes I think you're an angel," he whispered lightly. I took in a sharp breath. And then listened to the silence wishing I could think of something to say.   
  
Jesse smiled and disappeared.   
  
"Sometimes I think you're my guardian angel," I said to the spot where he had been sitting.   
  
And sometimes I really do.   
  
And sometimes that's all that gives me hope, the fact that he's assigned to me, for life to watch over me.   
  
My guardian angel.   
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
hope you liked it please reply and if you like Harry potter then check out my other fics! 


End file.
